


Suspicious Liquid Makes a Bad Dipping Sauce for Heads

by Rivine



Category: Undisclosed Fandom, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Gen, Giant Glass Tubes Bubbling with Suspicious Liquid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 19:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivine/pseuds/Rivine
Summary: Looks cool, tastes bad.





	Suspicious Liquid Makes a Bad Dipping Sauce for Heads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaeni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaeni/gifts).

** "DRINK IT,"** Venom suggested.

“What? No.” The giant tube, at least four feet wide and twenty tall, was full of a clear, neon-green fluid that was boiling with thick, gelatinous bubbles that burst in sputtering pops and hisses.

They were crouched by a stack of big plastic barrels, along one wall of the large, mostly-empty space. Eddie had his phone out, and was snapping pictures of the suspicious fluid. The contents of the tube was clearly what was being trucked out in the mysterious barrels, but Eddie still couldn’t figure out what it was.

“Hey, you!” A guard had spotted them from a section of steel catwalk running across the room. He opened fire on them, not even giving Eddie a chance to raise his hands. Bullets smacked into the plastic barrels, but Venom had taken over and they were charging forward.

Venom pulled them up the side of the tube, used the rim as a launchpad, and jumped to the catwalk beside the guard. One quick grab and fling sent the guard flying over the guardrail, and he landed, head-first, in the bubbling liquid.

Venom jumped after him, again landing on the rim and clinging to it only long enough to fish the guard out and bite off his head before jumping to the floor.

Eddie took back one side of their mouth. “Did you throw that guy in there just because you wanted to taste it?”

**“I DID IT BECAUSE YOU’RE A COWARD.”**

“It tastes terrible.”

** “THAT’S NOT THE POINT, EDDIE.”**


End file.
